borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iceheart anarchy125
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 15:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Dr. Zed's Patch You will need to download Zed's UED Patch and extract it to the Borderlands installation directory. Default path: C:\Program Files (x86)\2K Games\Gearbox Software\Borderlands If you are using Windows XP or Windows Vista, you will need to run the file fix.bat, If you are using Windows 7, you will need to run the file win7_fix.bat. This needs to be done in the windows command prompt. I... I am the King!Talk 12:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Update Just to give you an head's up, Pack 1 is done. In pack 2 I only need to get the Jakobs railgun to submit to my will, as for the 3 pack: Atlas legendary: No Atlas pearlescent: No Dahl legendary: No Dahl pearlescent: No Hyperion legendary: No Hyperion pearlescent: Yes, still nerfing this one, its a crazy piece of kit. Jakobs legendary: Yes, all done. Jakobs pearlescent: Yes, all done. Maliwan legendary: No Maliwan pearlescent: No S&S legendary: No S&S pearlescent: GOD JEZUS! THIS PIECE OF **** IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I've been working like 5-6 hours straight on it and it just doesn't wanna work straight... Tediore legendary: No Tediore pearlescent: No Torgue legendary: Yes, all done. Torgue pearlescent: No Vladof legendary: No Vladof pearlescent: Yes, all done. I... I am the King!Talk 15:43, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :fantastic. and yes, i figured out the zedpatch with little difficulty. good to know the packs are within reach. i cant wait to see them, and get my greedy little paws on the Harmonious Grimmjow, and lay waste to all who exist on Pandora Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:09, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm literally busy with that S&S weapon right now, its such a pain... I... I am the King!Talk 21:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::im sorry to hear that. hopefully its not causing you problems anymore. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::so what is the S&S that's being difficult? namewise? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Creating an effective ProjectileDefiniton and attaching it to a FMDefiniton whilst properly profiting from WeaponDamage to ProjectileDamage and having an AccurateCollisionToSurface setting at which all 20 ChildProjectiles differentiating their paths at random at a DirectionConeSize of 15.00 at a TimerSetting of 0.100000000, etc, etc, etc, etc... Let's just say it has a lot of intertwining definitions to make it work properly, and it's a MASSIVE PAIN. I... I am the King!Talk 21:55, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Checkout the names: HERE. I... I am the King!Talk 14:51, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic. I cant wait to see these. till then, I will be wandering around the wastes, gathering gear to use. so many shotguns... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:07, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Pack 1 and 2 are patched/nerfed/etc. all I need is a better audio package 4 the Hyperion Oneshot. And do a minor thing with the Blood-Red Obliterator. I... I am the King!Talk 21:47, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::euphoric. let me know when to look for links for it. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 22:53, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I ran into a setback with the S&S Lacerta, it created gamebreaking loops when I started shooting Armoured Alpha Skags with it. I put it back into construction. I... I am the King!Talk 09:59, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::lovely. well, if i was any good with that sort of thing i would offer to help, but you seem to have it under control. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Lovely? Far from it... I thought I had that piece of **** in the bag, I was gravely mistaken, now I'll have to dive back into it and figure out why it does so... I do have a hunch. But I had that multiple times during it's development which came around to slap me in the face. I... I am the King!Talk 10:19, January 16, 2014 (UTC) well, after this one, the rest will probably be pieces of (very deadly) cake. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Got the Lacerta to work... Weirdly enough?!? Anyways, I'm happy to inform you that I've started working on one of your ideas! Hope you'll enjoy the outcome! I... I am the King!Talk 23:20, January 21, 2014 (UTC)